Frozen - We Don't Belong
by Equestria's Wonderful Ponies
Summary: When two sisters Leila and Sophia are trapped in a musical of snow, ice, and a talking snowman, what will happen to the two if they are now sisters with the royal princesses- Elsa and Anna?
1. Introduction

"Sophie, when will it come out?"

"For the last time, Leila, Frozen 2 doesn't EXIST!"

I smirked at my sister, Sophie and slapped a bottle of vodka out of her hand.

Sophie was 12, acting like 20.

I was 9, acting like 6.

I handed her a pack of cookies, which she threw at me.

"Sophie?"

I smirked.

"What, Leila?"

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play!"

I smirked as I ran around her and she shot me a nasty glare.

"I never see you anymore! Come out that door."

She grabbed a ruler and smiled a twisted smile while chasing me.

"It's like you've gone away!"

I ran hurriedly around as she sped up.

"We used to be best buddies..."

I played with some metal dolls.

"But now we're not."

The dolls hit her face with a dramatic bang as I threw them at a large speed.

"I wish you would tell me why!"

I took a pair of scissors and snipped them and tried to cut her hair into a "Y" shape.

I failed.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Squirting soap into my hand, I used it as snow.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

I ran up to Sophie and rubbed it across her eyes, which she quickly closed.

"STOP SINGING, LEILA!"

"No thanks, bye..."

I ran across the house, giggling as she jumped on me and attacked me with a teddy bear.

I tickled her and she just slapped me.

I smiled at the way I tweaked the song.

Yeah, I'm a Frozen addict.

She's an alcoholic, a smoker, smokes weed, and is a drug addict.

I'm surprised she's alive.

All at the age of 12.

Although, I had leveled her down to only a simple vodka drinker once a year on July 4th.

And the both of us could be idiots.

I smiled and jumped onto her back, as she helplessly tried to shake me off, laughing.

**A/N:**

**This is my second story.**

**And, well, that's the introduction!**

**But don't worry, as soon as I upload this, I'll get working on my second chapter.**


	2. Mom and Dad and Dry Ice

I sat down silently in my room, eating the small remains of a cake my sister had left, and immediately spit it out.

Leila isn't skilled in baking.

No wonder she made me sit and watch just to see her feed the cake to the dog.

Maybe I should actually help her...

Nah.

Anyways, after spitting it out, I decided to exit the place I was in; Maybe take a jog outside.

After all, I did need to work out...

I slowly passed through the door to find the floor was a mess.

Things were thrown around quickly, some of them just missing me.

"Leila, what the hell are you doing?"

I sighed and waited for her to answer.

No answer.

"Hello?"

I went over to the last room in the house, to find a sobbing little sister wailing while curled up on the floor.

"What the heck are you sobbing about?!"

There was a very hard-to-hear reply, mostly because it was frequently interrupted by another pile of weeping.

"It's mommy-"

Leila started to cry harder, and I could sense a foul smell, that of a rotting corpse.

"And daddy-"

I began to put the pieces together. Leila usually NEVER cried. This was the first time I saw her cry since, well, she was born.

And I could smell rotting corpse.

"They're..."

I began to go around the corner, actually entering the interior of the kitchen.

My eyes shot open as the light of the kitchen room lit up what wasn't Leila, but was on the floor.

Of course.

They were...

"Dead..."

Leila broke into a fit of sobs.

I stepped toward her, to see a deep wound across her whole left arm, which was leaking, and sort of looked like it was infected.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked her, my mind in a fit of rage and sadness. Yet, I managed to stay calm and collected on the outside.

Sort of.

"When you were sleeping, mommy and daddy and I heard a noise and we saw the door was broken down, and these two men came in and then pinned me to the wall, and they made me watch them torture mom and dad, and then they unpinned me but tied me up, and I tried to fight back, and I got this scar, and then they r... ra... rap... rape...d... me... and then the police came bustling in, like a bunch of them, and I didn't call th-"

I sighed.

"Okay, I got it. Anything else?"

"They left this thing here..."

Leila pointed to a small piece of dry ice.

"Dry ice, Leila? Let me see that..."

I put on some VERY protective gloves, made for dry ice, and picked the small thing up.

"Ugh.. And it's not melting. Wait, what the f..."

I heard a whine before turning back to Leila.

"Heh! I was gonna say fudge! FUDGE!"

Leila rolled her eyes in reply.

"Well, I think there's something in that ice... Is that... Snow?"

I shook the piece of ice like a snow globe.

The piece strangely dropped on the floor and melted.

The water wasn't water: It left smoke coming out, leaving me and Leila coughing to death.

I could see sparks, and felt as if I was being dropped from the highest cloud on the sky; The portal seemingly got closer to me and Leila before she blacked out.

I held my breath, though, and for far too long.

That was why I had passed out.


End file.
